Revelaciones
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Una serie de eventos desafortunados ponen al descubierto el mayor secreto de merlin frente a Arturo. Que hara el príncipe? Entregara a su amigo? pre-slash


.:Revelaciones:.

Una serie de eventos desafortunados ponen al descubierto el mayor secreto de merlin frente a Arturo.

Que hará el príncipe? Entregara a su amigo?

Pre-slash Arturo/Merlín.

* * *

El silencio se extendía por el bosque, Arturo observaba el jabalí delante de él.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el con la lanza en mano.

Merlín miraba al príncipe desde atrás esperando no cometer ningún error.

Arturo respiro y se preparo para tirarla.

De repente el sonido de una flecha se escucho por el bosque en dirección al príncipe.

-¡Arturo! –grito Merlín.

El príncipe apenas logro esquivar la flecha.

-¡Merlín cuidado! –grito Arturo, Merlín se volvió y vio a un bandido con una hacha.

Merlín lanzo un hechizo que hizo que este volara lejos, por fortuna Arturo no se dio cuenta pues este peleaba con otro.

Merlín corrió hacia él.

De repente se vieron rodeados por más de diez hombres que los amenazaban con espadas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo Arturo.

-Somos enviados de Sir Valdart, mi nombre es Edwin –dijo un hombre de cabello café y ojos verdes que camino hacia el.

-¿Y qué es lo que ese hombre quiere?

-Eso se discutirá mas adelante, pero estoy seguro que Uther pagara mucho por su heredero, ¿Cierto príncipe Arturo? Llévenselos.

Los guerreros los amarraron a ambos y los metieron a una carroza.

Unas horas después llegaron a un castillo en las montañas.

-Bajen –gritaron dos de los ladrones –Sir Valdart los espera.

-¿Sir Valdart? ¿Y ese quién es? –dijo Arturo.

-Ya lo verá príncipe.

Los dos fueron conducidos adentro donde un hombre anciano los esperaba.

-¿Así que tu eres el príncipe Arturo de Camelot? –Dijo mirando al rubio –Interesante, ahora necesitare tu ayuda, necesito que firmes esta carta hacia Uther donde le pedimos un rescate por ti –le tendió la carta.

Arturo lo miro con sorna

-Nunca lo haré –grito.

-Por supuesto que lo harás –entonces el se fijo en Merlín – ¿Y este quién es?

-Es su sirviente mi lord –dijo Edwin.

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar, Edwin, que un sirviente me interesa? Solo ocupa espacio –Señalo a uno de sus guardias –mátalo –el guardia se acerco a Merlín con su espada.

-¡Alto! –Dijo Arturo.

-¿Si príncipe Arturo?

-Firmare lo que quieras, pero solo si mi sirviente permanece conmigo, vivo.

-Está bien –dijo –dejare que tu sirviente viva…por ahora, llévelos a una celda, enviaremos un mensajero en la noche, viajara con más velocidad.

000

Arturo estaba recargado en contra de la pared junto con Merlín.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el mensajero había vuelto, habían acordado dos cofres de oro.

Pero comenzaban a dudar fueran a liberarlos, había escuchado que Sir Valdart odiaba Camelot y al rey Uther.

Merlín estaba seguro que los matarían.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí Merlín –dijo Arturo mirando a su sirviente –dudo mucho que Valdart vaya a liberarnos.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

Merlín comenzaba a ver sus posibilidades y se dio cuenta de que tenían una oportunidad para escapar pero lo más probable es que tuviera que usar su magia pero…

-Llevo horas vigilando –dijo el –en una hora harán cambio de guardia, tendremos cinco minutos.

-¿Y como se supone que saldremos de la celda genio?

-Con esto –le mostro un pequeño pedazo de madera.

-¿Un pedazo de madera? –Dijo con sorna –Estas jugando ¿Cierto?

-No –dijo el sonriendo –es un truco que aprendí en Ealdor, solo hay que esperar el cambio.

-Espero que tengas razón –dijo Arturo.

Esperaron y cuando el guardia se levanto para cambiar Merlín se acerco a la entrada y fingió utilizar el palito pero en voz baja susurro un hechizo para abrir la puerta.

Se oyó un pequeño "clac" y la puerta se abrió.

-Wow –dijo Arturo –al menos tienes talento para algo.

-Gracias Señor –dijo con gracia.

Arturo y Merlín salieron del lugar.

Recorrieron un pasillo iluminado pero solitario cuando escucharon pasos.

Se escondieron detrás de un pilar cuando vieron pasar a dos soldados.

-Hay que apresurarnos, no tardaran en descubrir que escapamos –los dos salieron corriendo por el pasillo

Merlín vio unas hachas en una de las paredes

-Arturo –lo llamo y señalo las armas

El príncipe las tomo y le lanzo una a Merlín

-Al menos úsala como marro –le dijo y siguieron caminando

Merlín sonrio negando con la cabeza, ni en un momento asi Arturo cambiaba.

Los dos chicos corrieron por el pasillo cuando escucharon los gritos.

-Parece que ya nos descubrieron –dijo el príncipe.

Lograron salir del pasillo y subir las escaleras que llevaban para las mazmorras llegando hasta el salón principal donde los soldados llegaron por un pasillo.

-¡Arturo por haya! –grito Merlín apuntando al pasillo al otro lado del salón.

Edwin entro en ese momento acompañado de otros diez soldados y les cubrieron el paso.

-No lograremos salir Merlín –dijo Arturo

Merlín escaneo rápidamente sus posibilidades.

Había arriba de Edwin y sus hombres un candelabro, si hacia que cayera sobre estos podría abrirles el paso pero eso significaría usar magia enfrente de Arturo.

Los soldados estaban rodeándoles.

Merlín tenia que tomar una decisión.

-Merlín…¿Que tanto piensas? ¡Merlín! –le grito Arturo.

El joven hechicero miro al príncipe y tomo una decisión. No podía permitir que Arturo muriera.

-Arturo…pon atención…tendremos que correr –le dijo

-¿De que hablas Merlín? –miro a su sirviente extrañado ¿Que pensaba hacer? El no era guerrero.

-Prepárate –Merlín fijo su vista en el candelabro y tomando un respiro pronuncio el hechizo haciendo que este cayera sobre los soldados.

Después lanzo otro hechizo haciendo que las llamas del candelabro se levantara y cegara momentáneamente a los otros soldados.

Arturo miro a su sirviente sorprendido.

No podía creerlo, ¡Merlín era un hechicero!

-¡Arturo corre! –le grito el joven

El príncipe dejo de lado todas sus preguntas y corrió hacia el pasillo siendo seguido por Merlín.

Los dos lograron salir del lugar y cruzaron el puente del castillo.

Los guerreros de Valdart los persiguieron así que Merlín susurro otro hechizo y destruyo el puente evitando así que estos los siguieran.

Los dos amigos se internaron en el bosque huyendo de los guerreros.

Estuvieron viajando toda la noche en silencio.

Arturo reflexionando sobre lo que había visto. Merlín temiendo lo que el príncipe haría.

El rubio jamás pensó que su sirviente, mejor dicho, su mejor amigo, fuera un hechicero.

Entendía sus razones para no haberle dicho pero ahora ya no sabia que pensar de el.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que la magia era mala al igual que todos los que la usaban pero por el no podía poner en esa categoría a Merlín

Al torpe, inocente y amable Merlín. Al que había arriesgado su vida por un niño druida, el que había tomado la copa aun a sabiendas que podía estar envenenada, el que lo había salvado de esa daga aun cuando apenas y se conocían y las dos veces que se habían visto habían peleado

Ahora al fin entendía todos esos sucesos alrededor de su sirviente.

"Aquel día, la luz en la cueva ¿Se trataba de el? ¿De verdad Merlín es tan poderoso como para ayudarme estando a cientos de kilómetros de distancia y al borde de la muerte?"

Al final ambos decidieron detenerse a descansar al amanecer. El lugar donde los habían tenido no estaba muy lejos de Camelot. Seguramente llegarían en un par de horas.

Merlín no decía nada. No quería hacerlo hasta saber lo que Arturo opinaba.

Arturo al fin le hablo

-¿Desde cuándo eres hechicero? –pregunto.

Merlín lo miro

-Desde siempre –Arturo lo miro expectante –siempre he podido hacer magia, desde que nací.

-¿Quién te enseño?

-Nadie

-Eso es imposible, tienes que saber hechizos para poder usar la magia

-No conmigo –dijo sencillamente.

-¿Quieres ser mas especifico?

-Durante años fue solamente instintivo. Cuando me molestaba o me asustada, por ejemplo si se me caia algo podía detenerlo y otras cosas. Cuando llegue a Camelot fue cuando pude comenzar a usarla correctamente.

-¿Con hechizos? –el mago asintió –¿Quién te enseño?

-Conseguí un libro –dijo sin querer decir que Gaius se lo había dado, si el caia bien, pero no permitiría que el médico también lo hiciera.

Arturo supo que Merlín no le diría quien lo había hecho aunque estaba casi seguro que se trataba del médico.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora? –le pregunto Merlín –¿Vas a entregarme al rey?

Arturo miro al muchacho sin saber que decir.

-No lo se –contesto

Después de eso ya no volvieron a hablar. Decidieron continuar su camino para llegar a Camelot a media mañana.

Al final Camelot se diviso a lo lejos.

Durante todo el camino Merlín habia hecho un plan, no permitiría que Gaius lo viera morir. Tenia que irse.

Arturo comenzó a caminar hasta la ciudad cuando se dio cuenta que Merlín no lo seguía.

Se volvió y lo vio

-¿Qué haces?

-Lo mejor es que tu vayas, tu padre estará muy preocupado.

-¿De que hablas? –dijo el

-Lo siento, no puedo volver a Camelot para que Uther me mate, no obligare a Gaius a verme morir –miro al príncipe, que era su mejor amigo –gracias por todo Arturo, fue un honor servirte –hizo una inclinación y tras sonreírle se fue alejando de el, por el camino opuesto. Sintiendo un enorme dolor en su pecho al alejarse de sus amigos, de Morgana, Gwen, Gaius pero sobre todo de Arturo.

De su amo, su mejor amigo y por el que había llegado a sentir más que amistad.

-No creas que te puedes liberar de tus obligaciones de mi sirviente tan fácil –le dijo Arturo haciendo que Merlín se detuviera y volviera hacia el.

El rubio tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

Merlín no entendió

-No entiendo.

Arturo sonrió, había tomado una decisión, lo cierto era que ya no podía estar sin Merlín, así que dijo:

-Mi padre siempre me ha dicho que la magia es mala, pero mi experiencia me ha enseñado que no es así, la magia es poder, y que está en decisión de la persona que la usa el usarla para el bien o para el mal.

Merlín le sonríe.

-Además –Arturo continuo –si tu, Merlín, quien seguramente me ha salvado muchas más veces de las que yo mismo se, es un hechicero, esa es la prueba de que esta no puede ser mala todo el tiempo, aun eres mi sirviente…mejor dicho, mi mejor amigo.

La sonrisa de Merlín se amplio.

-No diré nada a mi padre, y si este en algún momento se entera, te prometo que tendrá que matarme antes de hacerte algún mal…anda…es hora de volver…

Merlín sonrió y se acerco al rubio.

El rubio le sonrió también pensando en su siguiente movimiento. Ahora que conocía completamente a Merlín quería que su relación avanzara a un siguiente nivel.

Tal vez el próximo en revelar su más grande secreto seria él.

Pero no ese día. Ese día se conformaba con caminar a lado de Merlín al reino que un día gobernaría, esperando ese día con ansia para que al fin su mejor amigo pudiera ser libre y dejara de esconderse.

Y poder ser feliz junto a él.


End file.
